


Beauty And The Beastkeeper...

by Azy_creature13



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloody/scary scenes maybe?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Lover, secret love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azy_creature13/pseuds/Azy_creature13
Summary: I found this beautiful piece of art that is absolutely perfect for this specific fic, I got it posted on my Instagram, and the original artist is @stormravenart.  Please go show them your support <3 they have wonderful pieces.This AU is a Vinera based fic.Tonight a ghoula (Isles Gala) is being held at Blight manor to celebrate the twins 18th birthday.  Emira had enough suitors trying to win her over and decides to go for a walk in the forest while her brother and younger sister covers for her.  She soon gets lost and attacked by a monstrous beast.  A brave figure saved her and brought her home, yet, she can’t remember anything about this figure when she wakes up in her room.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. It's Not You, It's Me...

**_Emira POV~_ **

**_This is a little before the Goula._ **

**_Just wanted to give you guys some backstory <3_ **

****

“………….and then I had my father destroy him, because he knew better than to give me red bloodapples and not scarlet ones. That showed the rest……..”

_‘Ugh Gods please? Do you ever stop talking?’_ I thought as an annoying voice follows me down the halls from the illusion classroom to my locker. The witch this annoying voice originated from was even more annoying to look at. Gunther Ironclad, yet another suitor mother chose for me, he is one of the seniors from the Oracle track, mothers’ track. How perfect (sarcasm). You’d think that with both of them being in the Oracle track that one of them would’ve seen that this- whatever this is- wouldn’t work…ever…

I made my way down the hall as fast as I could, hoping I could somehow loose him in the crowds of students all wandering about. That’s when I saw them, a group of witches coming out of one of the Bard Track classrooms. _‘Now’s my chance…’_ I thought as I attempted my escape. I purposefully went straight to them and weaved back in forth between some of the students while also using an illusion to change the color of my uniform.

“Emira, my love? Where are you, my dear?” the annoying silver haired young man asked as he approached my new hiding spot.

“Over here, Gunther!” I heard a voice announce from a linking corridor. The voice sounded awfully familiar, like my thoughts bouncing off the walls, yet I didn’t speak a word. I peered over the shoulder of a young Bard Track kid to see if my suspicions were right. “You’re going to have to do a better job at following me, young Ironclad. Or am I just too quick for you?” the same voice asked as the silver haired witch turned his back on me, and walked to the corridor the voice came from.

There standing against the lockers with a sly smirk on her face, grabbing the attention of the witch I wanted to get away from, I saw…me. Well, an illusion of me. But I didn’t cast one yet? I didn’t have enough time to? I narrowed my eyes and scanned a bit to the right, there I saw Edric, spell circle in hand, and a venomous look on his face. Everyone knew Edric was, and still is a big softy. But they also knew that it would take a lot to get him as angry as this, and once he was he wasn’t joking and messing around anymore.

I watched as Edric dismissed the spell circle before letting it point down the corridor. Young Ironclad followed the fading illusions gaze and walked with great determination in that direction, in the complete opposite of me. I saw Edric soften his gaze before he turned and gave me an apologetic look. I knew that look. He hated him just as much as I did, if not more. He also hated that I had to deal with suitors in the first place, and wished he could stand up to our parents. But that…was impossible. “He’s as stupid as a trashslug and twice as gross” I heard him mumble under his breath as he caught up with me. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get rid of him sooner, Em” he said in a gruff.

I stepped out of the band of Bard students, “It’s okay, Ed. Thanks for helping” I said sheepishly, “I don’t think I would’ve gotten away with it if you didn’t jump in” I added as I gave him a soft, thankful smile. I could tell he was annoyed before we even left the classroom, he didn’t even try to joke around or tease me about my mix-match uniform, or really basic (for our standards) disguise, or anything. 

I went over to stand by his side, placing a hand on top of his shoulder. “I don’t get it. Why do you put up with scum like that? It’s not fair, Em!” he let out. Even though to others it might’ve seemed that he was annoyed with me, I knew where his frustrations really was, where all the Blight siblings’ frustration laid. In Blight manner with Lord and Lady Blight. Our parents. “Did she really think you would fall in love with a thing like that? That is an insult to anyone.” he said as we started walking to our lockers.

Before I could think of replying I heard a familiar laughter of the well-known loud human witch now attending Hexside. My brother and I both turned our heads towards her and saw her and her friends, Willow and Gus, stand around Amity as she gets her books from her locker. I noticed how she had a small smile on her face, and a rosy bush tinting her cheeks. It made me wish to be that age again, the age where you believe in true love, your one and only, soul mates. But time taught me that Blights don’t have such things, privileged witches choose their spouses according to politics, money, and genetics.

A familiar combination of emotions brew in my heart. The same two I get every time I see my sister and her human crush. I’m happy she has that joy in her life, but I’m also so saddened by this, because I know I will never have that again no matter what I do. 

- _‘I wish I could fall in love like you, Mittens’-_


	2. Life Of The Party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Here is the latest episode of BATBK for you guys <3 I hope you guys like it, and that you'll tell me what you think in the comments...
> 
> In this episode, I'll show you a little bit of Blight Life, and how Em likes to "take a breather"
> 
> Hope every Creature enjoys it <3  
> <3 Azy_creature13...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Here is the latest episode of BATBK for you guys <3 I hope you guys like it, and that you'll tell me what you think in the comments...
> 
> In this episode, I'll show you a little bit of Blight Life, and how Em likes to "take a breather"
> 
> Hope every Creature enjoys it <3  
> <3 Azy_creature13...

**_Emira POV~_ **

_‘I thought music was supposed to be fun.’_ I thought as the constant emotionless rhythm of mothers’ classical music moves through the ballroom. The guests' conversations dulled into mumbled murmurs as I lazily played with my custom coin Ed got me for my birthday a couple of years ago.

I looked around the large room and saw my siblings entertaining some of the guests. They know very well I don’t like talking to any of these stuck up witches and their spoiled children. I could hear a faint chuckle on the other side of the room. I looked over to see Mother and Father laughing with Lady and Lord Ironclad, their annoying pervy son not far from them standing with his cousin and close friend, Henderson Roward. Those two are one and the same, even more than me and Ed.

“Em? Is everything okay?”

I heard a soft voice say. I snapped my head around in surprise, only to see a concerned-looking Amity with furrowed eyebrows and a small smile on her features. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but judging by her raised eyebrow, she wasn’t convinced. A set of soft chuckles soon left my parted lips as I stood up from my seat at the family table.

“Of course! 

I’m just…a little partied out.

It’s been a long couple

of days this week.”

I said, hoping she’d feel better with a little lie. She was quiet for a moment before her expression changed to a witty one.

“You know,

Mother already made a speech,

and Father already made a toast

so you don’t have to be here anymore

if you don’t want to be.

\--

Ed and I will keep the

Disaster Duo at bay.”

She closed it with a sneaky smirk and a wink. _‘I taught her so well, maybe even too well’_ I thought as I shook my head, a proud smile resting my features.

“Don’t bite off more than

you can chew, Mittens.

Henderson might think

you like him, or something.”

I said jokingly, causing her to snort. She waved her hand dismissively with a poised expression on her face.

“Please,

I’m way out of his

league. 

But who knows,

they might dual

for your attention.”

(*laughing*)

“And do what exactly?

Throw each other with

slime balloons?”

We shared a laugh and a few back and forth chit chat for a few moments at our equal dislike, and disinterest in the two young witches before I took the opportunity to leave while the Duo was distracted with their parents.

“Now’s my chance.

If someone asks,

tell them I went to bed

for the night.

I’ll tell the servants

not to let anyone up.”

She gave me a reassuring smile and a nod before I have her a small wave. I walked out of the stuffy ballroom as fast as I could, closing the doors as quietly as possible. I leaned against the door and exhaled loudly and deeply. Letting the tenseness slip away.

“Is there something

I can help you with,

Miss Blight?”

A familiar voice said from a little further down the hall. I looked up to where I thought it was coming from and smiled when I saw the older witch come closer to me. She was one of our servants, she’s been with us for as long as I could remember. She was more of a mother Mother ever was. I let out a sigh of relief as I stood up straight again.

“No,

thank you, Berta.

I’m just heading

up to my room

for the night.

Could you please

Make sure that

I am not

disturbed?”

I asked the old woman with a smile. She returned the gesture and bowed her head just a little.

“Of course,

Miss Blight.

Do rest well.”

She added as she walked off in the direction of the kitchen. I watched her as the darkness of the halls consumed her completely, then started heading up the stairs. 

I pushed open my bedroom door before switching on the light, stepping into the quiet room, and closing the door behind me. It took me about a split second to get out of that scratchy dress Mother got me, and into a comfortable loose white shirt with black symbols on it, a pair of long pants, and boots. I also managed to grab a black jacket. I caught my reflection in my mirror and admired just how badass I looked. I then drew a spell circle, and an illusion appeared in my bed as an extra precaution to make it look like I’m asleep if someone gets past Berta.

I stepped back one last time, looking over everything to make sure everything is in the right place before opening my window. Using the vines that grew against the manor, I climbed down. Making sure no one sees me.

By the time I reach the bottom I cast an invisibility spell and made my way to the forest. Once there, and after I made sure I wasn’t followed, I cast the spell to make me visible again. I started walking deeper into the forest, my mind wandering to all sorts of things.

_‘Finally, I’m alone’_ sigh internally. _‘I thought I’d never get out of there. Honestly, how self-centered can one witch be? Ed is so lucky he can choose his own betrothed, even if it’s still between a few witches who Mother and Father have chosen for him. But their rules can’t control me out here…’_

A wicked grin spread across my face as I came to a halt. MY eyes widening as the strings of my parents' authority untangled from my limbs, from my lungs, from my heart. My eyes widened as a silent whisper crawled out from my signature devilish grin. 

“…their rules can’t control me out here…”

No matter how many times I relive the same scenario, no matter how many times I say it out loud, it still breaks me out of the cage they tried to build around me. That little phrase always makes me feel as free as I did when I was just a kid. 

Chuckles started to erupt from my chest. It sounded so similar to the joyous laughter of a child playing in the woods of Bonesburrow. I started to move forward, slowly starting to walk, picking up the pace, faster and faster. I could feel the cold air of the night being welcomed into my lungs, instead of being dragged, begged for by my body. 

The corners of my eyes started to sting, but not because of sadness, or because I was degraded, or belittled, but because these little bursts of freedom is all that’s keeping me on my feet at this point. I started to run, run as fast as I could. Run down the pathway, laughing out loud all the way as if it’s all a game. I ran all the way to Hexsides’ front door before I finally stopped to catch my breath.

After a while, I wandered around the old building. Looking into some of the classrooms, and remembering all the pranks Ed and I pulled on the professors and some of the other kids in our class. As I walked around, memories of my childhood years filled my mind. I realized, like so many times before, that this stupid old building was more of a home than the Manor would ever be, and ever was.

It wasn’t long before I stumbled onto the Beastkeeping stables next to the greenhouse. But tonight there was a light on in the pens. A large bright yellow light, from a…torch?

_‘Huh, that’s strange? No one’s supposed to be here, especially the Beastkeeping stables. Is- Is that a torch?? Is this witch stupid or something?’_

I thought as the details of the building came into view. When I stepped into the stables, and one of the pens inside was open. Carefully, I peeked through the bars, cautious for whatever is supposed to be in there. But what I saw was no mythical creature, or monstrous animal, no. What I saw was a beat-up old satchel with an old, thick dark brown book resting on a small heap of hay near the corner of the pen.

Stood up straight, and walked into the pen. Still rather carefully. I don’t even want to know what kind of creature leaves such heaps of disgust. My eyes locked onto the old dusty book. Something about this book covered in printed wild roses drew me in, almost like it was important somehow. 

As I stretched out my hand to pick up this strange book, I heard a screech come from outside. It startled me slightly, causing me to take in a short, harsh breath as I pulled away. I couldn’t let anyone see me here. What would my parents say if they found out?? I couldn’t deal with that right now, so I did the only logical thing I could do. I ran, no. I bolted out of there. I used the back door of the stables and ran to the forest. Hiding from whoever was spending the night at school. 

I didn’t dare to look back to see who it may be, I couldn’t risk being found. It could be a teacher for all I know. Once I knew that I was a safe distance away from the school I stopped and leaned against a big old Yellow Oaktree. I sat down, looking over a small clearing, then a sudden cliff not too far from where I was sitting. 

_‘That was a close one. Who would be there at this time of night? It’s not even a school night. What could they be doing here? Maybe they know I go to the school every now and then? If that’s the case, I’ll just have to be more careful.’_

As I was debating myself in my thoughts I heard a blood-cooling roar coming from something very close to me. I crawled closer to the tree, curling myself up, because that **thing** sounds much too big for me to fight on my own, and much too close to make a run for it back to school. My best bet was that it wouldn’t notice me, and just pass by.

\------------

**IT DID NOT PASS BY!!**

A massive stinger impaled the tree, just a few inches above my head. Shards of wood scattered on impact. My muscles felt numb, I couldn’t move. My breath caught in my throat, my heart thumping against my ribs. My eyes wide, locked onto the gigantic stinger as it slowly pulls out of the now broken tree. A deep, low growl caused my blood to cool in my veins, sending trembles down my spine. 

Bright yellow eyes pierced through the darkness, along with long, sharp white teeth. The foul, acidic scent of its breath twisting my guts, making me nauseous beyond belief. Fear stuck a match in my chest; giving birth to a burning, suffocating plague spreading through my veins, and invading my mind…

Run;

Just run;

Get away.

Those were the only thoughts that kept banging in my mind. The beast was a fair distance away from me; enough for me to create some sort of diversion to escape. Hurriedly, I steadied myself. Standing up in a defensive stance, the beast didn’t even flinch. (Figures) My features rearranged into a steel cold stare, and a threatening snarl as my ears lowered; completing the threatening look in hopes that this thing might somehow back off. Or at least lower its guard.

The beast let out a blood-curdling roar, making me clench my jaw even tighter to hide my fear. My eyes locked onto the giant creature consumed by the shadows of the forest, watching it carefully; waiting for the opportunity to pounce.

I didn’t have to wait long before the creature took a step closer with its massive paws, its dagger-like claws digging into the ground without an ounce of mercy. I took this opportunity to cast one of the spells I know like the back of my hand; the duplication spell.

Instantly, at least 8 more figures appeared in teal tinted smoke, creating a temporary smokescreen before fading away. As soon as the smoke cleared, a gigantic stinger barged through one of the copies, and straight into the ground causing that copy to melt away into the cold thin air. 

I sucked in a short, sharp breath. The cold air stinging my lungs as I did, but I didn’t falter. I wasn’t going to give up that easily. I ordered the doubles to start attacking while trying to make more of them as this beast effortlessly cut through them. I switched spells after every few doubles it disemboweled; creating a ring of fire around it might not have been the best spell to use.

As the cyan circle around the beast became a raging crimson and gold wall, the beast seemed to become more aggressive. It let out another beastly roar that ended in a sinister snarl before its eyes fell onto me once more. I knew there was no point in hiding anymore, I had to make a run for it now if I had any chance at surviving. After seeing another one of my doubles be crushed by the sheer power in this things’ paw alone, its eyes never breaking its hold on mine; I turned and I ran. Jumping over the roots of the tree I was backed up against, stumbling slightly before I got to my feet. 

My heart beating in my ears, my throat burning as the night's freezing cold air gets consumed by my lungs. My breathing quick and unstable as I try to get as close to the school as I possibly can with trembling legs and dazed vision. I could hear the battle cries of my doubles grow silent all at once, I could feel the ground shake with every step it took behind me. It wouldn’t be long before it caught up with me.

“HELP!! 

SOMEBODY?! 

ANYBODY?!”

I screamed as I clumsily tried to avoid the trees and the bushes.

“HE- AAGH!!-----“

And there I felt it; dagger-like claws carving away at the flesh on my right thigh. The amount of force behind it throwing me off my feet and shoulder first against a cliff a few feet away. 

The impact knocking out what little breath I had in my lungs. Everything was blurry, fading to black for a second before showing me a blurred version of the world. There was this high pitched ringing in my ears, along with a muffled growl.

I watched as it raised its claw for another attack. Time seemed to slur, causing every second to feel like a lifetime. I laid there, but I couldn’t feel the pain, I couldn’t feel the blood bursting out of the gashes in my thigh. There was no way out of this now. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final strike, breathing in a wheezing breath, before slowly letting it out again.

Suddenly I felt something warm on my cheek, cupping my jaw as something slowly moves over my cheekbone. I opened my eyes just enough to see a dark, faded figure holding me in its arms. I could hear it say something, but…it was too muffled to understand. My eyes caught one distinct detail though. Something shining in the moonlight by the figure's ear, but as I tried to get a clearer look the world faded to black and stayed so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13, and Twitter @ACreature13 for new release dates, sneak peeks, and if you want to submit your suggestion in private.  
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.  
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


End file.
